themagnificentcentury_to_enjoyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sultana Dilruba
Sultana Dilruba A'lii Khan is the Ottoman princess, the distantly estranged-like daughter of Ottoman Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent and his legal wife, the Sultana Halime. She is the most powerful imperial princess in Ottoman history and is one of the prominent figures of the Sultanate of Women. She is the goddaughter of the Sultana Nahed Doran. Dilruba has 13 full brothers and 6 paternal half-brothers. The Sultana has disliked the sultana Huyam because of her mother and the reason for her relationship with her father. Sultana Dilruba is very close to all of her brothers (half or full) and they love her especially care about her the most. She is involved in her mother Halime's state, economic, political affairs as well along with Nahed Doran the rivalry between them and Huyam. She is apart of the great House of Osman, the ottoman Dynasty. Name and Origin This sultana's name is the most beautiful. Her name Dilruba '''is for females. This name: Dilruba is of Turkish origin meaning Heart-Ravishing, a beloved person or object. This is a person who is peaceful and loving. She has he full name as Sultana '''Dilruba A'lii Khan. She was born in 1617 Istanbul, Ottoman Empire of the Ottoman Dynasty, The ''House of Osman, ''Pure blood royalty to Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent and Sultana Halime. She considers herself along with her full siblings to have the blood of her mother which is Greek origin and her mothers birth name was Selena Lassos. Title and Social Status in food chain Sultana Dilruba in her name is, in fact, a Sultana or Amira, She has her subjects and she has her place. Dilruba is the first daughter of the Sultan making her quite special. She has her power due to being the daughter of Sultana Halime. She is the most powerful imperial princess and is one of the prominent princesses. This Sultana's hierarchy is justified pretty well. Dilruba has to bow down and obey orders of the Sultan. She has to bow down and listen to the Sultanate before her like the Sultanate Şehrazat, Khadija, Beyan, Nahid Doran and her mother of course as well as the Valide Sultana, Sultana Hafsa. She also has to show the respect to her older brothers al- umarat Mustafa, Mohammed, Ahmad, Selim, Bayezid, and Abdullah. Dilruba's subjects are quite well known who have to respect her and bow down to her.subjects are the Grand Vizier(prime minister) or other Viziers '''and some of the younger princes, like all the other Sultanas, She can command '''Agha's or officers and Pashas who are civil administrators as well as the rest of the maids of haramlek or women's quarter. She also commands Sultana's that are of lower rank to hers like her brothers or the Sultan's concubines and/or consorts. Dilruba commands her personal royal court. Dilruba's Royal Court: * Personal Maids: Meleki, and Dilara * Maids: 'Aceyla, Aisha, Jana, Maya, Gulbahar and Haida * ''Personal '''Security Officers/Agha: Aslan Agha * Personal Chef: Tatlim Agha * Doctor: Layla Khanim Personality Dilruba is born as a middle child of the Sultan Suleiman and the first daughter. since Dilruba is one of the youngest daughter. her brothers and parents love her with all their hearts considering her the light of their eyes as well as they don't want her sad and comfort her. Dilruba is sensitive and warm, displaying a quick and delicate appreciation of others' feelings and enthusiasm, affection, and kindness with the tenderest of heart. Dilruba is always bubbly and cute but her mother impacted her cheery and joyful spirit with her problems.She doesn't like when someone is sad and tries to cheer them up. In some terms She is more like her mother than realized. Being quite the realist and, an idealist thinker. Dilruba sees things as they are, no sugarcoating but doesn't see the worse in people. She is independent, practical minded. she is quite ambitious, determined and sophisticated to what she needs to do. when it comes to the sultanate the personality of her mother sheds from her quickly as she is blunt and honest says things to the Sultanas without concerns for there feelings crossing the line a bit. this as well as the fact that if anyone messes with her they should watch out. Family * Hafsa Sultan (Grandmother) * Sultan Suleiman and Sultana Halime (mom and dad) * Amir Ahmad (Brother) * Sultana Negrissha (Younger Sister) * Al umarat: Mustafa, Mohamed, Selim, Bayezid, Jihangir (Paternal Half-Brothers) * Sultana Mariam (Paternal Half Sister; Deceased.) * Sultana Khadija, Şehrazat. Fatma and Beyan (Aunts) * Sultana Esmehan and Sultana Huricihan (Cousins) * Sultana Nahid Doran (Godmother) * Sultana Huyam (Step Mother)